poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan, the gang and the campers arrive (CTaRAoTDI)
This is how, Ryan, the gang and the campers visit the island goes in episode 1 of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: Island. gang is watching television Sci-Ryan: through channels Seen it. Seen it. Seen it. Odette: Yeah nothing new on. Meg Griffin (EG): At least some films did have Ryan in it. The techno-organic and the human one. Evil Ryan: And where's Megatron? Guess he got some training with Bertram at Kaon. suddenly sees a channel called Total Drama Sci-Ryan: What's this? Total Drama? McLean appears on screen Chris McLean: Hi! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa. Here, we can do lots of daring activates. writes what Chris said on TV on his notebook Rianna F-Fiona: This guy is cool. Chris McLean: So, if you wanna participate, sign up and we'll pick you. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Ryan asleep Wow. He's asleep. Dark Ryan is a part of him. Ryan's dream, Ryan is in bed at Human Pinkie Pie's house Ryan F-Freeman: his sleep No...! It can't be...! It isn't true...! Human Fluttershy: Uh, Ryan? Human Rainbow Dash: RYAN!! WAKE UP!! WE'RE LEAVING FOR WAWANAKWA ISLAND IN 10 MINS!!! Ryan F-Freeman: up What? Oh no! I cannot believe I overslept! and the Rainbooms enter as Ryan starts packing Sci-Twi: I can't either. That's not like you. Ryan F-Freeman: You and me both, Sci-Twi. Human Pinkie Pie: Didn't I give you my super-annoying alarm clock that goes alarm clock buzzer? picks up a pillow and notice Human Pinkie's alarm clock under it before turning it off Sunset Shimmer: It's okay. We'll help you pack. Rarity packs a fancy outfit Cody Fairbrother: sighs Oh boy. We are going to be on an island for the first Total Drama season. How is my brother need that? Human Rairty: If we were going to the moon, I suggest your brother packed his suit including his Odette outfit. One never knows, darling. Human Applejack: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me get something. grabs his pendant and poses in front of a mirror until Black Ryan Max appears in the middle of the room behind him Cody and the Rainbooms: BLACK RYAN MAX!!!?!?!? Ryan F-Freeman: How is that possible!? Dark Ryan and Orla helped me defeat you at the Friendship Games. Black Ryan Max: True. But, you and Dark Ryan can never truely defeat me! evilly Cody Fairbrother: Look out! friends are erased leaving Ryan and Sci-Twi left hugs Ryan in terror Sci-Twi: I got you, Ryan. Midnight Sparkle is someone else like that dragon boy! Black Ryan Max: Wrong, science girl! Midnight Sparkle is/was a part of you! Ryan F-Freeman: Midnight Sparkle? A part of Sci-Twi? Black Ryan Max: Yes! Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Black Ryan Max: Black Ryan Max is a part of you! I will always be there, waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Ryan! And THIS time, I won't stop until I have ALL the power! Ryan F-Freeman: NO!!! Ryan Max merges with Ryan and he gain dragon horns, a cape and dragon wings. In reality Ryan F-Freeman: STOOOOOPPPP!!! Sci-Twi: Ryan! You're dreaming! Wake up! Ryan F-Freeman: awake What!? looks around and spots Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Sci-Twi. Thanks for waking me up. It was just a dream. Human Pinkie Pie: We can't stop, silly. We're not even there yet. Evil Ryan: Do I hear screaming? Who was in your dream, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, uh, I guess we saw Black Ryan Max. Conaria Lacey: Yeah. Mixture of Black Infernite Max and Ryan put together. Sci-Ryan: How do you know about Black Infernite Max, Milton? Milton (Yo-Kai): He turned into him, duh. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan Hey. Are you okay? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I'm fine. Like Meg found me when I was a... a... Odette: Swan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Odette. At least I saved you from getting killed by Derek. nods Evil Ryan: We could sign up for this game show. I could fight a bear. Hi-YA!!Ratchet's blade Ratchet: Hey! Evil Ryan: Sorry. You needed that. his magic to fix Ratchet's blade Better. smiles Puffin: Ratchet will open the Groundbridge to Camp Wawanakwa. Odette. Prepare to go with Ryan. Odette: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Emmet: Evil Ryan? You can fetch Bertram and Megatron. Evil Ryan: Yep. Sci-Ryan: Are you ready, Jean-Bob? Jean-Bob? Highness? Jean-Bob: Oui. I am ready to go. Sci-Twi: Let's go. song Legend of Everfree starts playing Conaria Lacey: Will you be lost by time or be part of history?~ Discord: Will your story be told or remain a mystery?~ Sidecord: Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done?~ Iago: Time to make your choice, only you can be the one~ The Cyberlings: Oh, oh, oh, oh-whoa~ The Dazzlings: As you join in the legend of Everfree~ Meg Griffin: Hey!~ enter the Groundbridge Sari Sumdac: Oh, oh, oh, oh-whoa~ Cody and the Rainbooms: As you join in the legend of Everfree~ Hey! Hey! Hey!~ Thomas: Will you do something great with the time that you have here?~ Madam Magianort: Will you make your mark?~ Sci-Rianna: Will you conquer what you fear?~ Collide Bandicoot: And when you go back home, everybody there will see~ Sci-Ryan: You were part of the Legend of Everfree~ Twilight Sparkle: Oh, oh, oh, oh-whoa~ Rainbow Dash: As you join in the legend of Everfree~ Predaking (EG): Hey!~ NEXO Knights: Oh, oh, oh, oh-whoa~ As you join in the legend of Everfree~ Madam Magianort: Will you find your greatest glory?~ Might Eagle: Will you be a falling star?~ Red (Angry Birds): Here to learn what nature teaches~ Puffin: Here to learn more than who you are~ Jean-Bob: Will you be lost by time or be part of history?~ Evil Adam: Will your story be told or remain a mystery?~ Star Song: And when you go back home, everybody there will see~ arrive at Camp Wawanakwa Bertram T. Monkey and Bromley: You were part of the Legend of Everfree~ watch as Megatron flies into view in jetmode while Bertram is hanging on to Megatron's wing Ryan and the Dazzlings: Oh, oh, oh, oh-whoa~ AU Ryan F-Freeman and the Darlings: As you join in the legend of Everfree~ Emmet: Hey!~ Star Song: Oh, oh, oh, oh-whoa~ Chuck (Angry Birds): As you join in the legend of Everfree~ Sci-Rianna: HEY!~ jumps onto the dock and Megatron transforms into bot mode Bertram T. Monkey: That could be perfect for a runway. notice Bertram and hugs him Matau T. Monkey: Hey, Bertram. How was the flight? Bertram T. Monkey: It's great. At least I saw Ventus, Terra and Aqua. Evil Ryan: Who are Ventus, Terra and Aqua? Bertram T. Monkey: Three Keyblade wielders. notice the TARDIS appearing and then, Magianort and the NEXO Knights comes out Madam Magianort: Looks so cool. Human Fluttershy: Isn't it lovely? The fresh air, the cool breeze, the birds that land on your fingers.birds land on her and Ryan's fingers Madam Magianort: I think that only happens to you. Human Rainbow Dash: And Ryan. Dan (EG) and Human Rarity scream when the birds try to land on them Crash Bandicoot (EG): Or not? Ryan F-Freeman: Rianna! Rianna F-Fiona: Ryan! Starlight Glimmer: Hello, Ryan. How was the day? Ryan F-Freeman: It's great.... Huh? What happened to you?! Bert: She might got turned into a human like Sunset and your brother, Ryan. Emmet: I guess the Green ninja is here. Mike: off-screen Rianna? Magianort? Lloyd: Hello, Magianort. Madam Magianort: L-Lloyd? Lloyd: That's right, Magianort. Your childhood friend's friend and it's Lloyd. Mattis T. Monkey: Wait. L-L-O-Y-D. Master Rianna called you. Lloyd: Good to know, Mattis. Chris McLean: Hello! Ryan F-Freeman: Cody Fairbrother: My brother is a Keyblade wielder like me, Riku, Matau, the Cyberlings, Rianna and... who is the one Ryan met? Roxas? Ryan F-Freeman: That's SORA!!! Crash Bandicoot: Sora? Who's he? Ryan F-Freeman: A Keyblade wielder. Chris McLean: All right, it’s time to meet our first campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a 5 star resort, so if they seem a little T.O.ed, that's properly why. spots Mike, Zoey and Cameron from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Mike: Hi. Ryan F-Freeman: Who are you? Mike: I'm Mike. I would like to spend time with you. Beth is here Chris McLean: Beth, what's up? Beth: It's so incredulous to meet you. Wow, you're much shorter in real life. Evil Ryan: Thanks. D.J Chris McLean: D.J. D.J.: Yo, Chris McLean. How's it going? Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at? Chris McLean: Yo, dawg, this is it. Camp Wawanakwa. walks alomg D.J.: Humph. Looked a lot different on the application form. Ryan F-Freeman: Gwen Hey, there. Gwen: Oh. Hello. Who are you? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan. And you are? Gwen: Gwen. Chris You mean we're staying here? Chris McLean: No, ''you're ''staying here. My crib is an airstream with A.C. that-a-way. Gwen: I did not sign up for this. Chris McLean: Actually, you did. Gwen the papers takes the papers and rips them Ryan F-Freeman: Well. The reason I like about lawyers is...Gwen the papers They make lots of copies. Chris Mclean: Nice one, Ryan. You gotta love the island. Gwen: I'm not staying here. Ryan F-Freeman: the boat leaving I hope you can swim, Gwen. Because your ride just left. Gwen: Jerk! Sci-Ryan: Megatron? I don't understand that if you saw me in the Realm of darkness, why you want to help me, Ryan and the Dazzlings close the door to darkness? Megatron: I have seen the error of my ways. Evil Ryan: Good to know. Like that time Ryan got turned into a... a... Sci-Ryan: Swan? Yeah. Terra and Aqua arrive Bertram T. Monkey: Well done. I know that was a first you are here. When you and your friends want to compete. And I hope you will, Terra. Terra: Sci-Ryan: Blythe Baxter: Matau T. Monkey: Blythe Style? You remembered Ryan when he visited your world? Blythe Baxter: No. The names Blythe Baxter. And you are? Matau T. Monkey: I'm Matau, element of Helpfulness, Ryan's apprentice and leader of Matau and the Skylanders. Bertram T. Monkey: And I am Bertram T. Monkey. Apprentice of Master Xehanort and bandmate of the Cyberlings. Matau T. Monkey and Bertram T. Monkey: We're twins. Blythe Baxter: Good to know. Francisco De La Cruz: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan